


caught in your web

by legendarylezbian



Category: Late Night (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarylezbian/pseuds/legendarylezbian
Summary: Katherine Newbury is Spiderwoman's biggest critic. Molly really shouldn't have such a huge crush on her, and yet...





	1. Chapter 1

_"Hello, listeners. I am here to enlighten you on the happenings around New York City and deliver some hard-hitting truths about a certain vigilante known as Spiderwoman. Ever since she emerged as a vigilante, New York has been plagued with maniacs who shoot electricity out of their eyes, walking piles of sand, and NAZIS MADE OF BEES. My theory is that these super-charged villains are in cahoots with Spiderwoman--"_

"Can someone please change the station?" Molly Patel called out, waiting for someone on the lab floor to take off their gloves. She tried to tune out the British accent that mercilessly discredited Spiderwoman.

"Doesn't she know I put all those people in jail?" She mused under her breath.

Javier, one of her coworkers, switched the station to jazz, then winked at her. "Sometimes I wonder if Newbury has a thing for Spiderwoman," he speculated. "Since she's all she ever talks about."

"I'm sorry, what?" Molly sputtered, shaking her head vehemently. "That's--not what's happening there. No way. Don't you think Katherine's a little too mature to do something like...pull Spiderwoman's pigtails or whatever?"

"I don't know," Javier said with a smirk. His words were drawn out, and Molly tried to fight the flush to her cheeks. She didn't want to blow her cover, but Katherine Newbury having a crush on her was just ridiculous. That would never happen. "When she had this right-wing guy on her show last week, she pretty much eviscerated him. Said that only she was allowed to criticize Spiderwoman. Seemed pretty territorial if you ask me."

"Uh...sure. I guess." Molly immediately changed the subject to the weather and got back to work, trying to shake off the sense of foreboding Javier's words sparked in her.

_ _\----_ _

_ _

Hours later, Molly clocked off at the chemical plant, then spent a few hours swinging through the city, listening in on the police scanner she'd...borrowed...from a cop car a few months before. After webbing up a few bad guys, Molly rested on the top of an office building and pulled out her radio, then turned the dial to station 97.3 to listen to 'All the Facts with Katherine Newbury.' Katherine's voice was hard to resist. The cadence of it was warm and soothing, somehow, even when she was enraged. As long as Molly could block out what she was saying. And sometimes, when she wasn't ranting about how Spiderwoman was a toxic scourge afflicting the city, she made some sense.

_ "Good evening, listeners. I got an interesting tip today. Do you all remember that barbaric beast named the Rhino? Last night she almost escaped from her cell in the Raft. How you ask? Well, no one there seems to know, but they assure me she's been relocated to a 'more secure' cell. Now, I'm no expert on SuperMax prisons, but isn't the whole point of them that THERE ISN'T ANYTHING ELSE MORE SECURE? I mean, she's a seven hundred pound maniac with an indestructible horn. If there was a more secure cell, WHY WASN'T SHE IN IT?" _

"Oh crap, she's funny too," Molly sighed and laid back on the roof. "This is the most inconvenient crush ever."

The life of a vigilante could be lonely, and since Molly moved to her shoebox apartment on the 6th floor of a rambling building in Brooklyn, she had been feeling like the stranglehold of isolation would be merciful and just choke her in her sleep one of these nights to save her the disillusionment of waking up and realizing no one was by her side. It wasn't fun, and neither was what she was doing. Falling into an obsession with someone who hated her guts and talked about that utter detestation at every possible opportunity? Talk about masochistic. 

Eventually, Molly clicked the radio off and scraped herself off the roof, then tumbled off, not having the energy to jump. Once she felt her blood course through her veins as she swung from one building to the next, her spirits rose just a little. It had taken a while to perfect her swinging technique, and she'd recently gotten the hang of doing flips in between swings. All it had taken was persistence and practice, and that was how she would get over this nonsensical crush. It would pass.  


A call came through her Bluetooth, and Molly accepted it.

"Hello, Molly," her mother's voice reached her ears.

"Hey, mom. I'm just getting ready for bed. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to remind you about dinner tomorrow. The Upshurs and their son Wilson are coming."  


Molly groaned loudly. "Mom. I don't want to be set up with any more family friends' sons!"

There was a long pause, and then her mom tentatively asked: "What about daughters, then?"  


Molly was torn between blushing in shame and feeling grateful that her mom was coming around to accepting her bisexuality. "No, mom. I can find my own dates."

"I want to see grand-babies before I die."

"You have two other children. I shouldn't have to shoulder the burden of procreation alone. Besides, I kind of have a lot on my plate right now."

"Oh, like what?"

And that was the one question Molly didn't have a snarky answer for. She hated keeping such a huge part of her life a secret from her family, but she didn't want to drop this bomb on them yet. She felt like enough of a disappointment already, and even if by some miracle, her parents were stoked to have a bisexual superhero in the family, it wasn't like it was something her mom could brag about to other matriarchs.

She could just imagine what she'd say._ 'Oh, your daughter is working on her master's in Law at Harvard with a baby on the way? That's so nice. My daughter has become quite the gymnast lately, and she spends her evenings beating up criminals while wearing spandex. She's super flexible--she likes kissing boys and girls!' _

"Molly?" Her mom's voice sliced through her disturbing thoughts. "I asked you--"

"I have to go, mom. I have to get up early tomorrow. I love you."

"Okay. Sleep well and I will call you later."

Once she hung up, Molly sighed. In relief or shame, she wasn't sure. She wanted to tell her mom so badly. It was physically painful to keep this from her, but the rational part of her knew that it was necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly pushed her apartment door open and sighed. It had been a long day and she needed to listen to some of Katherine’s radio show to wind down before transforming herself into a bed burrito. When she closed the door, however, she noticed the shadows of two figures in the kitchen, and immediately went into fight mode. Webs sprung out of her wrists, and then the two figures were strung up on the wall. 

“I told you this was a bad idea, dip-shit,” a deep voice said. A voice Molly had hoped not to hear for quite a while. 

Turned out Charlie and Tom, her two most recent exes, were now snugly stuck to her wall. Not quite the surprise she’d hoped to come home to. She dropped her backpack on the floor by the door and sprinted into the kitchen.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“We just wanted to talk to you about Katherine’s show,” Tom began. “And we tried calling you, lots of times.”

“Me blocking both your numbers is not an invitation to break into my home!” She raised both her hands and took a breath, feeling a spark of something like fear and rage. 

“Okay, wait wait wait wait,” Charlie squirmed against the web and shifted his gaze to Tom. “We just…need your help. Katherine’s show is dropping in ratings, and we were hoping that you’d—“

“Come work for her,” Tom finished.

“I’m going to press charges against you both.” Molly turned on her heel and went into her bedroom, then face-planted onto the bed, ignoring the plaintive yells from the kitchen. God, they were so pathetic. She couldn’t believe what was happening. How did they even get in? If two buffoons like them were able to break in, then she was in deep trouble.  


With resolve, she vaulted herself off the bed, then stomped into the kitchen, one finger raised in the air. 

“Before I call the police, I want you to explain to me just what trainwreck of logic led you to believe that coming into my apartment and waiting for me like a couple of sexual predators was a good idea. Then you’re going to tell me about why Katherine is in trouble.”  


They both hesitated for a moment. Molly huffed and raised her hands. 

“Any day now,” she prompted. 

Tom spoke up, his voice squeaky, almost prepubescent. It would be funny, later. “I was stupid, I admit it. But our jobs are on the line. Katherine’s show has just become a sick kind of love letter to Spiderwoman. And we both know you listen to her--

“Are you blackmailing me?” Molly opted to ignore everything else Tom said, for her sanity. 

“No--!” Tom protested. 

“Yeah, sort of,” Charlie said at the same time. “I mean, we’re not going to reveal your identity. We’ll just tell her that Spiderwoman listens to her show.”

Molly’s face went hard as she flexed her jaw. They’d done it. They’d targeted her weakness. She wasn’t sure if she was impressed with their ingenuity or outraged that she’d been so transparent. Working for Katherine Newbury would just be a whole new level of insanity. She was just fine with admiring-slash-being annoyed with her from afar. It was too dangerous, and yet, what was the alternative?

Katherine would brag about Spiderwoman listening to her show, day in and day out if she knew. She’d become even more unbearable and patronizing. Molly couldn’t risk that. Then what soothing voice would put her to sleep every night? Rachel Maddow? As much as Molly wished she could say she liked to try new things, she didn’t want to see Katherine lose her show.

“Fine.”

\----

“So, here’s your desk, and the coffee station. Don’t make any coffee before Katherine gets here or you’ll be sporting a new bodily orifice. Katherine’s last intern learned that the hard way.”

“Okay, but I’m not going to be an intern, right? I can’t afford to not get paid—“

“We’ll figure that out later,” Tom interrupted. 

Molly prickled. “Okay, rule number one. Don’t interrupt me when I’m talking. Two, don’t treat me like we’re friends, because we’re definitely not. I’m not doing this for you.”

“So...for Katherine then.” It wasn’t a question, and Tom’s smarmy face twisted up into a smirk. “Did I have a reason to be jealous back when we were together?”

“Shut up.”


	3. Chapter 3

Molly had hoped that her first conversation with Katherine Newbury would feature her leaning against a wall, looking cool, maybe biting her lip and taking a sip of coffee as she kept a level head and answered all of Katherine's questions with aplomb. She'd make the woman smile, or at least give cause for a facial expression other than a grimace.

No such luck, because Katherine didn’t even notice her existence until a few weeks into the job, early one morning just as Molly was finishing pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Who are you?" A voice barked behind her, unmistakably British and pissed off. 

Molly started, jostling the cup. She managed not to get any of the liquid on herself, but as she whirled around, she forgot she hadn't put the lid on it. Even her reflexes couldn’t stop some from spilling onto Katherine, who was standing directly behind her and who Molly really should have sensed was so close.

She was so fired. Katherine's immaculate white suit coat was now splotched with brown around the collar. Thankfully the coffee wasn't too hot, but Molly couldn't really be thankful that she wouldn't get sued for bodily harm. There were a million other things Katherine could find to pin her for, she was sure. She didn't have enough money for next month's rent, let alone for Katherine to sue the spidey suit right off her back.

"You. Have. Got. To be BLOODY kidding me!" Katherine glanced down, then flung her head up and looked at the ceiling, before her gaze fell back on Molly, her eyes blazing. 

"I...oh my god. I'm so sorry. I'll pay for your dry-cleaning. I'll never retire, that's fine," Molly blabbered. "I...can just see myself out."

"You don't get to attack me and then just waltz out of here," Katherine said, her voice not quite a shout, but definitely loud enough to grab the attention of all the people in the office. Molly was used to attention, sure, but usually after she saved people from a car mugging or a burning building. This situation was more dangerous, though. She knew that, because even though this was the first time she was meeting Katherine face to face, she had listened to enough hours of her show to know that her temper was like. 

“I’m Molly Patel,” she said, after a few moments. “I’m your new intern, or at least I was. I’ll give you the joy of firing me, but can we make it quick?”

Katherine narrowed her eyes. “I don’t remember hiring you.”

“Uh...yeah. Charlie Fain hired me, I guess. But I--”

“Four!” Katherine called, whirling around, her nostrils flaring. The people in the office immediately dispersed, trying to look like they hadn’t been staring at her and Molly.

Charlie emerged from his desk and practically sprinted over once he saw the state of Katherine’s blouse. 

“Uh, good morning, Katherine. I see you’ve met Molly,” he finished, giving Molly a glare and a slight tilt of his head.

Molly rolled her eyes. Charlie could be so condescending. It was the main reason they’d broken up. Not to mention how monogamy clearly wasn’t something he’d ever been interested in.

”Yes, we’ve met. And you’re going to tell me what possessed you--”

“Molly knows Spiderwoman,” Charlie interrupted, avoiding Molly’s gaze.

Molly and Katherine both stiffened simultaneously for very different reasons. Katherine because she loathed being interrupted, and Molly because that had never been part of the deal. She wasn’t going to play this ridiculous game of being Spiderwoman’s friend just so that she could keep this stupid job that she hadn’t even wanted in the first place. She was perfectly content at the chemical plant and with her nocturnal activities, and she hadn’t really questioned if anything was missing in her life. 

But when Katherine turned to her again, giving her her full attention as a slow smile formed on her face, Molly couldn’t deny the pull, the thrill, the utter chaos of the whole situation.

Even if Katherine’s smile was more than a little sinister. “Can you get me proof?”

\----

“I can’t believe you did that to me,” Molly hissed, raising her fists menacingly. She’d called Charlie to the rooftop because it was the only place she was sure they wouldn't be overheard, and maybe because she had definitely thought about webbing him up here for an hour or two. Whether or not she actually did would just depend on his apology. “That wasn’t part of the deal.”

“I know. I panicked. I’m sorry. I know Katherine’s show probably isn’t that important to you, and I’d understand if you quit.”

Molly stiffened unconsciously, then glared at him, feeling her jaw clench at the insinuation. “Wrong answer.”

She shot out two webs with ease, trapping him right next to the door leading downstairs. She gave him a sarcastic smile and patted his cheek before heading back down to the office. 

Maybe now she’d actually be able to work on getting Katherine to notice her not as Charlie’s pity hire or the coffee blunderer, but as someone Katherine could trust. 

The only problem was, she had no idea where to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He had it coming, he only had himself to blame.


	4. Chapter 4

It was pretty easy for Molly to give Katherine satisfactory proof that she knew Spiderwoman. She took a picture of herself dressed in her suit in her apartment, and then showed it to Katherine, and that was pretty much that. She was able to keep her job as an underpaid intern at one of the least popular talk shows in New York City. It wasn't her greatest victory, but after a few weeks, she noticed that Katherine started to rely on her more, asking about insights into Spiderwoman's activities. 

Molly tried to be vague enough to provide enough incentive for Katherine to not actively slander her while also keeping her identity a secret. It's a surprisingly difficult line to tread. 

"So what exactly is your relationship with Spiderwoman?" Katherine asked one day, after Molly brings her coffee heated to the right temperature (today it only took two tries).

Molly stopped, tilting her head to the side for a moment and pursing her lips. She hadn't expected this question, and some of Katherine's questions thus far have just been straight up odd. For example: "Does Spiderwoman ever get accused of being a peeping Tom? Whatever the lady version of that would be, I suppose?" 

This question, however, was harder to dismiss. "Um...we're friends," Molly finally answered, mindlessly rearranging some papers on Katherine's desk, which the other woman immediately arranged back to their original position. 

"Why did you pause?" Katherine queried, raising a finger towards Molly's face and standing up suddenly. This was not good. The look in her eye suggested that she's found a lead and she was not going to give up. At least Katherine was making use of her journalism degree. 

Molly raised her hands. "No reason. I just--think it's weird you're asking about that when it really doesn't matter."

"Are you dating her? No worries, if you get fired it won't be because you're--"

"We're not dating," Molly eraiseded, cutting Katherine off. "I am not talking about this with you. You can ask me anything else, hell, ask about Spiderwoman's bowel movements if you want, but I'm not discussing my dating life with you. I'm...professional."

"Oh. Professional, are you? Tell that to the coffee splattered on my blazer that still won't come off."

"That was an accident," Molly retorted with an eye roll. She was kind of surprised at her own bravery today. In the span of a minute, she had interrupted Katherine and now she was talking back, as if the woman didn't have the authority to make sure she was homeless by the end of the month. 

Molly was done living in fear. She was done with the mysticism of her crush, because for the longest time, that was all she had. Just an idea of who Katherine was. She'd like to say that once she got to know her, the crush died. That any vestige of admiration or affinity for her had evaporated. That she was free now. 

Oh, how she'd like to. 

"I'm sure it was. But what I don't understand why you've taken this job you clearly don't enjoy if not for some misguided attempt to protect Spiderwoman's reputation. For that, she'd have to be someone quite important to you," Katherine deduced, and Molly felt her pulse quicken. Katherine was way too smart. Damn, what was she supposed to say to that? 

Molly took a moment to look around Katherine's office. A picture of her with Seth Meyers was hanging on the left wall, and Molly mused that in another life, maybe she'd be on his failing podcast. Maybe in another life, she had the smarts to stay away from this woman who had the power to be her total undoing. 

"I didn't take this job for her," Molly admitted. "I did it because I listen to your show whenever I feel alone or sad. Your voice is soothing, okay? Even if some of the things you say piss me off. It's the British accent. I'm leaving now," Molly finished, feeling her cheeks flush. She didn't look back at Katherine, but heard a soft laugh after she closed the door. 

_Like a thousand church bells.___

_ _Thank god she didn't say that out loud._ _


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you have to be over it by now right? I mean, you've seen the ugliest sides of Katherine's personality. The absolute Lovecraftian horror of her standards and her refusal to believe how bad her show actually is," Tom ranted without taking a breath. "I don't understand how you're still working here. I'm grateful, obviously, but...things haven't gotten much better." 

"Ratings have gone up by .5%," Molly replied, repeating what Charlie had told her that morning. "It's a start. And by the way, her standards aren't that high. She just wants to be respected as your boss and for you to show up to work on time. The fact that I'm the only other woman working here besides Katherine might be contributing to the lack of creativity with her material. Did you ever think of that?"

Tom stared at her, mouth agape. No, of course he hadn't. His tower of privilege prevented him from seeing what had been clear to Molly since she was old enough to realize she was a person existing in the world. A world that glorified the white, thin, male, straight, cis, able-bodied, able-minded image that so few actually fit into. 'Impossible' standards of what female bosses should expect in the work place from their employees wasn't on Molly's list of concerns. And if Charlie and Tom ever thought she would sympathize with them, then they didn't know her at all.

"You're still defending her," Tom shook his head. "I don't understand you."

Molly was starting to get heated now. She was so exhausted from having this same conversation with both Tom and Charlie. Her taste in men was terrible, though her taste in other genders probably wasn't that great either. No matter how she phrased it, they couldn't understand. They didn't have the capability to see things through her eyes, and she needed to stop expecting them to. "You don't have to. But since I'm the one saving your job, you could try to be a little less condescending and just...leave me alone. We're coworkers. Not friends. I'm not doing this for you, I've told you that. So yeah, just leave me alone."

She stomped out of the break room, letting the door slam a little harder than she'd intended, and looked up to find Katherine leaning against the wall, examining her cuticles.

Molly's hand flew to her chest. "What...Katherine, hi," she greeted, trying to sound casual and upbeat. "How long...I mean, did you need something?"

"I wasn't spying," Katherine adjusted her gaze from her hands to Molly, and actually looked apologetic. "At first. I just came to see where you were, and then I heard you arguing. I can fire 7, if you like."

"Who? Oh. Tom. Uh...that's really nice of you, I think, but...no. It's okay. We'll work it out."

Katherine's face hardened. "You two aren't dating, are you?"

"Ugh, no! Why do you think I'm dating everyone who breathes? Just because I'm bi doesn't mean I don't have standards." Molly took a breath, lest her anger spill over. There was a lot of it today. Some days, it was just impossible to ignore the way society is stacked against so many. She tried to stay positive, and she knew she made a difference, but sometimes, it felt like she was fighting a losing battle. 

"My apologies," Katherine said, clearly not meaning it. She had a smirk on her lips, and Molly gazed at them, thinking of doing something she definitely shouldn't be right now. "I'm still planning on firing 7, but I can hold off for a week. If you promise to get me a meeting with Spiderwoman."

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really spoiling the one person who reads this lol. I kind of went off on society in this chapter, I am pretty pissed off today and this is the only healthy outlet I have. Hope you enjoy <3


	6. Chapter 6

"I didn't think you would actually show up," Katherine marveled. "After all the insults I've lobbed your way, I'm flattered."

"I thought about sending you a love letter, but I didn't want to come on too strong," Molly deadpanned. "Maybe a dozen roses from a secret admirer would clue you in on the fact that I am real person with feelings."

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Someone has to keep you humble. Just because I'm the only one who hasn't fallen under your spell--"

"So I'm a spiderwitch, now?" Molly chuckled. "Get your metaphors straight."

"I don't understand why you feel the need to wear that suit. If you have a burning desire to serve the people, you should join the police academy."

Molly scoffed. "I could never do that. The toxic masculinity I would need to wade through on a daily basis would drown me. It would be way worse than working for you. Er--from what Molly has told me."

Katherine raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through her hair. There was no mistaking the fact that she felt in control of the situation, and Molly didn't know what to do. This was a slippery slope, and she had to constantly remind herself that every reaction she had, every word she spoke had consequences. She couldn't afford to mess this up.

"Yes, I imagine she doesn't have many flattering things to say about me. Which brings me back to the question of why you're here." Katherine stood up and walked towards her, her steps measured. The subway station they'd agreed to meet at was deserted; it was late and the lights above Molly kept flickering. "Who do you trust most in the world, Spiderwoman?"

"That's none of your business," Molly said, cocking her hip. It was easier to be confident in front of Katherine now; there wasn't any threat of getting fired or humiliated. "And of all the questions you could ask, that one seems a little too personal."

"Oh, but that's what I'm good at. Asking the personal questions, catching my interviewees off guard."

"You'll have to try a little harder with me."

"Is that a challenge?" Katherine folded her arms as her eyes flashed in anger, but Molly was tired of playing nice. 

"You've already done your worst to me," Molly retorted. "You've made it clear you think I'm some kind of criminal, and a coward, and you've had no problem expressing that opinion to the people who listen to your show. So maybe I'm here to prove to you that I'm not afraid of what you can do."

"I don't think you're a coward," Katherine corrected, her voice coming out soft. "But as long as vigilantism is tolerated by the people in New York City, anyone in a mask who thinks they're special could take the law into their own hands, and that's what terrifies me. I wanted to see for myself if you were an unbalanced narcissist, or if your desire to throw on spandex and fight bad guys came from a place of good."

Molly nodded, turning for a moment, taking some steps away from Katherine. She leaned against the subway wall and propped her foot against it, knee bent. "And what's the verdict?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps we'll have to meet again so I can figure it out."

"Careful. I might start to think you actually like me."


End file.
